


Tumblr Prompts: Other (Tom Hardy)

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Inception (2010), Mad Max Fury road, Taboo (TV 2017), The Dark Knight Rises, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Mostly Fluff, and a bonus Arthur fic, bc it felt silly to make an entire work for the only one I've done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Drabbles I wrote onmy Tumblr.Each chapter is a different story. These are all based on Tom Hardy characters, save for one based on Arthur in Inception (he's in a couple, but he's only in 1 on his own).All are reader insert.This work will be listed as COMPLETE, but I will add a new chapter when I have a new submission.





	1. "You can borrow mine" (Eddie Brock x Reader)

"20) “You can borrow mine.” with our guy eddie brock 👀" (for [@deartomhardy](http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com/) )

* * *

  


[Originally posted by hawkwoman](https://tmblr.co/Zn-6Dg2XMbia9)

       The sweater in your hands was one of your favorites. You had it since college, and it had your alma mater’s logo in big print across the front. You loved it. You slept it in, you wore it around the apartment, you wore it on days off when you went out. You loved it. 

      And not only did it now have a giant stain across the front, it was also ripped right through the logo.

       It surprised you how sad it made you, knowing that it was going to be recycled into something else, now, something you couldn’t wear. Sighing, you dropped it on top of your shoes, and stepped back to look at the clothes on your clothes rack. You liked your clothes well enough, but nothing you owned was as much of a comfort as that sweater. 

“Sweetheart?” You turned, smiling softly as Eddie shrugged into his leather. “Baby, what’s takin’ so long? We gotta go.”

“Venom tore my sweater when the fire alarm went off the other day…and I dunno what else to wear. Everything else is a little small.” Eddie frowned, eyes shifting at the rumbled apology from the symbiote in his head. 

“…Venom is sorry.”

“Oh, I know,” you replied, shaking your head. “I’m not mad, I know he hates that thing. _I_  hate that thing.” But you still looked bummed, as you rifled through your clothes. 

     You jumped, when Eddie tugged at your arm, holding up the gray hoodie you were sure he had just been wearing under his leather. With a quick glance, you saw the leather was on the island, and you looked up at him, confused. 

“ **You can borrow mine**.” 

“…what?”

“I know you loved that sweater, and I know you love this one, too. You can borrow it tonight, do that floppy arm thing with the sleeves,” he chuckled, as you laughed, and shook your head. 

“You sure?”

“Absolutely,” Eddie insisted, waiting for your fingers to curl into the fabric before turning back for his jacket. 

       As he shrugged back into his jacket, he grunted at the tug, twisting back to face you as you leaned in, lips grazing his. 

“Thank you, Eddie.” He grinned, wrapping you in his arms as he kissed you again. 

“You’re welcome, baby. C’mon. Dinner.”

“Dinner!” you cheered, as he took your hand and led you out of the apartment.


	2. "You're Warm" (Eddie Brock x Reader)

70) “You’re warm.” Eddie Brock, such soft Eddie, hehe (for @n3shama)

* * *

  


[Originally posted by cocovnla](https://tmblr.co/ZFMx6h2eI5pyu)

         It was cold for San Francisco, as you shut the door to the apartment, shivering and wiping the rain off your skin. The room was dark, save for the light from outside, so you forced soft breaths, stripping out of your clothes and stopping to dump them into the laundry, before tugging on the sweats and Fillmore shirt that were on the back of the couch. 

          You padded quietly around the couch, crawling onto the bed, barely nudging the blanket before you heard it move, felt the warmth curl around your back to pull you in closer. 

“You’re cold,” he mumbled, shifting beside you, as you stretched out against his side, his arm curling about your shoulder. 

“ **You’re warm** , Eddie,” you grinned against his chest, hugging him around the waist, as one of the tendrils stretched around your waist, another around your legs. “Yes, Ven, you’re warm too.”

_And you are very cold._

_“_ It’s raining out, and I forgot my umbrella…course I’m cold,” you chuckled, burying your face in his chest. “But I got the best blankets, right here. You, the actual blankets, and Venom. I won’t be cold too long.” 

_We could make hot chocolate_. You laughed warmly, but shook your head. 

“I don’t wanna move…I just wanna…lay here.”

“She’s earned a rest, V…we’ll just wrap her up, hm?” he asked. 

      You squeaked, laughing, as Eddie flipped you onto your back, settling between your legs, weight resting heavily, warmly, across your body. Curling your arms around his waist, you buried your cold nose against his throat, giggling as he winced and huffed. 

“The rain sounds great, but, not so great on my throat.”

“You _love_  it, Eddie, don’t you lie to me.”

“I do love it, but it’s _cold_ , and I was _comfortable_.” He paused, chuckling. “Course, got my pillow back, so…I’m comfortable now, too.”

“Are you gonna ramble, or are you gonna kiss me, Eddie? Because I can just kiss Venom, if you don’t wan-” Eddie cut her off, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, his warm nose bumping her cold one as they snuggled together beneath the heavy blankets. 


	3. A Kiss to pretend (Eddie Brock x Reader)

…to pretend for Eddie Brock. (for @n3shama)

* * *

  


[Originally posted by dylan-obrien](https://tmblr.co/ZlBBmw2eD6HIc)

        Eddie was your friend. You truly cherished your friends, not for what they could do for you, but for who they were. Eddie helped people, exposed the bad guys. You felt bad, when he and Anne split up, but you understood it. So when you found out they were friends again, and he was friends with her new beau, Dan, you were happy that Eddie was doing well again.

        He was still your friend. He was handsome, and smart, and had an amazing ability to make you laugh, and, okay, fine, he was sexy as hell and yeah, you’d wondered what it felt like to kiss him. But he was your _friend_. 

        He was also the only person you could think to ask this of, when you ran into him at the bar while trying to avoid the dirtbag that had been coming onto you for weeks, regardless of what you’d said. 

       The sight of Eddie at the bar made the weight on your chest lift, as you threw yourself onto the stool beside him, hand grasping the leather of his jacket as he jumped.

“I’m sorry, Eddie, hi, hey, I need you to do me a favor,” you begged him, voice low, as you struggled to not look as panicked as you felt. He turned, brow furrowed, before shrugging, and moving his beer.

“Yeah, alright, how much, like ten?” 

“What?….what, no, no, I don’t need money, I…I promise, I _promise_  I will completely explain things later, but, right now,” you started, glancing over his shoulder to see the dirtbag stroll through the door, his eyes scanning for you in the room, “right now, I need you to kiss me.”

“… _what_?”

“Just, look, you’re the only person I trust to not take advantage, Eddie, and I need you to do this for me, I need you to pretend for me, and I will tell you _why_ , later, but right now, please, _please_ ,” you pleaded. 

         Despite your struggle to keep your face neutral, he saw it, the worry, as your eyes darted behind him at someone else in the bar. You were his friend, and truthfully, Eddie had wondered about this, himself. So he cleared his throat, large hands dragging up your neck to cup your face and pull you in. 

       The hot breath on your lips made your own breath catch in your throat, as his lips slotted against yours, melting the nerves with every second that he kissed you. Humming contentedly, you clutched your hands in his jacket, eyes shutting as you parted your lips and teased your tongue against his, tasting the beer that clung to his mouth. 

         When you pulled back, stunned and at a complete loss, you didn’t notice the dirtbag watching, frustrated, before he stormed out. You didn’t notice anything in the bar, except the way Eddie looked at you, the way he stroked his thumbs along your cheeks, before he pulled you back in for another kiss. 

         This certainly didn’t feel anything like pretend. You hoped you remembered to say something, when Eddie stopped kissing you like he needed it to breathe. 

          You also hoped he never stopped.


	4. "Be careful" (Bane (TDKR) x Reader)

I never asked for a drabble(?) before, but number 99 for Dark Knight? (for anon)

_A/N:I needed a character, too. ^_^ I’m going to write it for Bane. <3 _

* * *

99) “Be careful.”

[Originally posted by leagueofbane](https://tmblr.co/ZxM-2u2P54j6x)

“You might cover most of your face with that stupid mask, but I know you’re making some kind of _face_  behind it,” you huffed, strapping up your boot, before dropping your foot to the floor with a loud _thump_. The men were getting ready themselves, arming themselves in a different part of the sewer system Bane had set up in. 

      It was a bank heist, several of the men coming through the front door for a standard robbery, intended to distract long enough for you and another of the men to get in and empty the vault. Everyone knew Bane’s men, knew what happened if they didn’t listen. But it was rare for anyone to know you, something he used to his advantage. 

      Despite practically _oozing_  confidence, Bane seemed slightly unsteady as you prepared for the day, strapping the tools you would need to your body. He just didn’t want to admit it. 

“We’ve done harder work than this,” you reminded him. 

“Yes. In the middle of nowhere, with no chance of a consequence. I won’t be in there with you,” he pointed out, “and my men can be…foolish.” You huffed, yanking your hair back into a ponytail to keep it off your face. 

“Your men know that if they want to continue to breathe, they’ll make sure I get out safe and sound.” 

       As you moved towards the chair, he watched you, eyes locked onto you as you rucked up your pant leg, holstered your gun, and covered it once more with your slacks. With a quick, still moment, to mentally run through everything you needed, you turned to get your watch, stopping as he held it out to you. 

“Be careful.” Your eyes lifted to his, and you hesitated. After a quick glance over your shoulder, you looked back at him, smoothing your hand along his cheek, over the mask, your thumb grazing the skin beneath his eye. 

“I promise.” With that, you were gone, rounding up the men and leaving, unable to shake the way he looked at you. Worried, something you’d never seen before. 

 


	5. "I dreamt about you last night." & "I love you" (Bane x Reader)

Hello could you do 7&100 with Bane from TDKR? (for anon)

_A/N: So, technically, I had closed my requests when I got this. But I was excited to see someone send a request for Bane, so I’m doing it anyways. XD_

* * *

7\. “I dreamt about you last night.” & 100\. “I love you.” 

[Originally posted by hardyish](https://tmblr.co/Ze5uQx2fLDE5z)

“ **I dreamt about you last night.** ” You were used to the certainty in his voice, enough so that you knew he was anything but, as you turned to face him, looking away from the map of the bank. 

“…Judging by your hesitation, I would hazard a guess that it was a bad dream.” 

“It was a dream I’ve had many times,” he admitted, taking a few steps before lowering himself into the seat near you. “Pleasant, actually.” You furrowed your brow, straightening your back.

“A pleasant dream? With this life?” His eyes crinkled, something you knew meant he was smiling behind that mask. “…will you…tell me, how pleasant?” you continued, voice much softer. 

       Although the two of you were, technically, alone, his men weren’t too far, and it was so easy for sound to carry down in the underground, amongst the concrete and the water. 

      He tipped his head a little, eyes meeting yours, and you smiled very softly, before turning back to the maps in front of you. Bane had no intention of telling you about his dream, merely that it was pleasant. But the warmth of his hand on your back was enough for you, as you studied the layout of the building that was a coming target. It was a good dream, pleasant and sweet, something he conveyed silently with the touch.

“I dream about you often,” you told him quietly, tilting your head to follow one of the halls along the back of the building. “Almost always pleasant.”

“Almost?” 

“…with this life…it’s hard to keep them pleasant all the time,” you admit, blindly grabbing a pencil and circling a part of the blueprint. 

         You straighten up again, dropping the pencil to the paper, and turn to look at him, lips ticking up in a small smile. As you step around him, to go fetch the men handling the job, you pause, and reach out, laying your hand over his shoulder. When he didn’t tense, or pull away, you leaned down, lips soft against skin. 

“ **I love you** ,” you whispered as you pulled back, before continuing on your way without looking back at him.


	6. A kiss to distract (Bane x Reader)

17 for babe?

_**A/N:** I’m guessing you meant Bane ^_^ but he is a Babe, haha. _

_**17\. …to distract** _

* * *

[Originally posted by tomhardyvariations](https://tmblr.co/ZR2G8y1xVSsSo)

      You were never scared. You had followed Bane from one side of the Earth to the other, from the deepest caves to the sky. You’d been shot, attacked, stabbed, nearly blown up. 

       You were never scared.

        But you were scared, now. 

        Bane was lying back on the bed, the needle pressed into the vein in his other arm, as he made a soft groan beneath the mask. 

       The mask that was torn, that you were preparing to remove, for the first time since you’d joined him. 

       You had never seen him with the mask off, but you know the tremendous pain he would be in when it came off, the pain he had been in before he’d been given the mask.  

“You look afraid,” he spoke, his voice soft but certain. You forced a chuckle, shaking your head. 

“I’m concerned that this might not be enough to hold you until the mask is repaired,” you replied, meeting his eye. You knew he knew you were lying, at least a bit, and you were grateful his men had been instructed out, when his hand came up to cup your face. 

“I will be just fine. Remove the mask, start the drip.” 

        Sighing, you reached across his chest, flipping the stop up on the IV so the medication began to flow through the tube into the needle, into his veins. You hoped it was enough to match what he got through that mask, as you watched the liquid drip for a moment. With another look up at him, you sighed, curling your fingers against the pieces of the mask as you gently removed it from his head.

       For the first time, in all the years you worked beside him, you were given the chance to see his face. Scars were faded, but dotted the skin hidden beneath the mask, as you removed the final piece of it, resting it in your lap, your other hand gentle on his cheek. 

      The fear, and uncertainty, it was clear in your eyes, etched on your features, as he studied your face, committing every inch of it to memory. He didn’t it when you looked afraid, despite how rare it truly was, and pressed his fingertips into your jaw, guiding you down. 

       You could think of nothing but the feeling of his lips against yours, for the first time, your eyes fluttering and your heart skipping, as you welcomed the distraction of his kiss, curling into him as you let him lead. You didn’t know if you would ever get the chance to do this again, you were sure as hell not going to be the one to pull away. 


	7. A Kiss where it hurts (Bane x Reader)

 

ooh drabbles, imma give you two and you can decide what to do with them!! a kiss where it hurts for bane and a kiss out of envy or jealousy with max 👀 (for @deartomhardy)  {part 2, Max, [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915153/chapters/42298460)}

**a kiss where it hurts for bane**

* * *

[Originally posted by zainclaw](https://tmblr.co/ZRFqmu2eK3ZiR)

         There was very little that shook the mercenary, very little that really bothered him. Somewhere deep down, he suffered from undeniable, incomprehensible pain, something that was held at bay by the mask that covered his face. 

        But some things still hurt, especially after a fight. 

        Bane was a strong man, powerful and confident and steady, leading the league beneath him without a single hesitation in what he did. If you were to ask every single one of his men, they would all insist that he felt no pain as long as the mask functioned, and they had never seen him in pain. 

        But you had. 

         The relationship you had with Bane was complicated. It was hard to have anything normal when the word didn’t apply to any aspect of your lives, but there were feelings on both sides, feelings that the rest of the league was kept in the dark about. As far as they knew, you were merely kept around to take care of any medical needs, given your extensive history and training in the profession. 

      It was part of the only reason you were able to see Bane like this, slouched against his bed, away from the rest of the league, flinching with every shift of his body. 

“Bane, if you keep moving, I can’t help.”

“It’s just pain,” he replied, shaking his head, and you tilted your head, peering up at him with a frown. 

“So you are in pain. Where?” Bane stayed silent, watching you carefully as you stared back at him. 

       Sighing, you sat down on the bed beside him, moving your hand over his body, his arms first and then his chest, pressing lightly here and there, as you stared at him, waiting for the flicker in his eyes. It was very faint, barely a wince, but when you saw it, you leaned in, pressing a kiss against the aching spot. Bane froze, still staring at you, as you pulled back and continued to feel. 

     You repeated the action, kissing where he hurt, until you became aware he was flinching intentionally, and chuckled, standing as you leaned over to check his mask.

“Just get some rest. I’ll come back in a little while.” His large hands curled around your waist, stopping you, as you bit your lip, peering down at him. “…I promise.” He let his eyes close as you pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the top of his head, before you pulled away, leaving him to try and relax, so his medicine could work.

 


	8. A kiss to distract (Max x Reader)

To distract , with MadMax please ♥️ (for anon)

* * *

  


[Originally posted by deartomhardy](https://tmblr.co/ZhFeZq2ek-PQK)

           The world was broken, covered in sand and death, ruins of a life that was once bountiful, green, beautiful. Most alive didn’t know what that looked like, anymore, all stories of the days gone envisioned merely in imagination instead of memory. The stories told of places left with things that were necessary, water and food, greenery that could revive the world.

            You had never seen these things, reduced to scavenging through the wastelands for anything you could grab to survive, regardless of how small. Most of it, you’d managed alone, finding it easier to hide from the monsters on your own than with a group. 

             Some days, you still had no idea how you managed to find the Citadel, under the leadership of so many strongly fierce women who were not afraid to cut down the ones who would threaten freedom. But you made it. You could see the green above, you felt the water on your skin, on your tongue. 

             Monsters still lingered on the fringes, but you didn’t feel as afraid of them when you weren’t alone. Now, you helped them survive, earning your place with others by accompanying a small crew on drives between the Citadel, Gas Town, and the Bullet Farm. You had made maybe a dozen of these trips, with several different people, but, your favorite driver was probably Max. He was quiet, but to the point when he had to be, and always aware of his surroundings. He did talk, sometimes, even cracking a small smile as he listened to you talk about what little you had to talk about.

           And despite the awful conditions of life itself, in this dry and dreary life, you couldn’t deny that he was attractive. You weren’t blind. 

         This was simply supposed to be an easy trip to Gas Town, for trade, with a war boy behind the wheel, Max in the passenger seat, and you perched in the back, poking just through the opening in the roof with the rifle in your hand, watching for the bikers that lingered in the mountains. 

           They were good. Burying their traps in the road? They were really good. None of you spotted it in time to simply stop the truck, or turn to avoid it. Instead, the front of the truck hit the trap, dropping the truck sharply into the pit. Without sparing a second to think, you threw the rifle down into Max’s lap, unwilling to risk accidentally shooting yourself when you were pitched out of the truck. 

             You hit the ground several feet away, crying out upon impact as you rolled a few more feet, before stopping on your side and curling inward, hands reaching for your leg. The truck rumbled behind you, before the engine cut off, and you could hear shouting, mostly muffled as your heart thumped loudly in your ears.

“Y/N!” Max shouted, leaping from the truck, and stumbling as he rushed in your direction. You barely managed to roll onto your back as he reached you, head falling back into the sand as you bit back whimpers at the pain arching through your leg. “You’re alright.”

“I think it’s broken,” you gasped, eyes shooting up as his hand touched your leg. “Ah!” 

“Just sit still,” he insisted, moving to look your leg over as the three that traveled with you, the driving war boy, as well as a second war boy and the Vuvalini that was lookout in the back, rushed up, a bag hanging from her arm. 

“What is it?” she asked, kneeling beside Max as he grunted, ignoring the soft cries every time he pressed his fingers into your leg. 

“Broken,” he told her, nodding a bit as he looked up at you. The driver sighed, shaking his head.

“Ain’t any good to us like this! Damn gimp. Just shoot her!” You snapped your head up, glaring at him, but Max was quicker, already standing and aiming his pistol at the war boy. 

“More use than you. Go dig out the truck,” he ordered, nodding towards the second war boy. “Both of you. That’s an order.” 

           They grumbled, but set back to dig out the rig, as the Vuvalini pulled her knife from her bag, apologizing before she slit your pant leg off and sighed.

“I have to adjust it before I can set it,” she told you both, glancing up as Max knelt beside you, shaking his head. 

“You have what you need?”

“Course I do. But it’s gonna hurt.” You sighed, nodding.

“I know…just…do it.” 

             Despite knowing, despite trying to psych yourself up to it, you couldn’t ignore the tremendous pain that shot up from the break when she repositioned your leg, your head falling back on a scream. Max grabbed your hand, letting you squeeze as tight as possible, as the woman positioned the torn fabric around the break, to wrap it. 

             The woman lifted her head to see him once she’d finished wrapping it, sighing. 

“What?” he grunted, as she shook her head.

“In order to stabilize it, I have to lift it…and it’s not going to be pleasant.” You whimpered, breathless from the pain already, but Max nodded, knowing it had to be done, to get you back. 

           Your eyes shot open, breath stalled in your throat, when the hand he wasn’t letting you squeeze turned your head towards him, his lips covering yours in the first kiss you’d had in… _ages_. But when he didn’t pull back, instead slid his lips just a little, you let your eyes fall shut, kissing him back. 

            It wasn’t until he pulled back that you realized your leg was stabilized. You’d felt the pain, an ache spiking through you, but you didn’t register what it was, lost in the sensation of his kiss. His lips ticked up just slightly at the sight of your dazed expression, before he climbed to his feet. 

“C’mon. Gotta get you back in the truck, get you home.” 

“…okay,” you whispered, grimacing as he lifted you, before nestling against his chest as he stood, and rested his chin on top of your head as he carried you back to the truck.


	9. A kiss out of envy/jealousy (Max x Reader)

Part two of [@deartomhardy](https://tmblr.co/mUoGy88_lpS8hmMty9EW8zA)‘s ask:  **a kiss out of envy or jealousy with max 👀 {Part 1, Bane,[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915153/chapters/42298376)}  
**

* * *

[Originally posted by fygeneralzod](https://tmblr.co/ZRdzEu2Z1Q-na)

          Everything changed when Imortan Joe was out of the picture. The disconnect between the people of Citadel slowly disappeared, the war boys and the Vuvalini interacting slowly until it people were coming to the same page. You found it easier, after, to help care for the war boys, even knowing they were at the end of their half life, and knowing there was little you could do in many situations, depending on what was wrong with them. 

          You were in a wandering position, caring for the people that had previously been left to suffer with no care from anyone but themselves. But you also helped with everyone, cleaning and wrapping wounds and helping as much as possible when someone was in pain. 

       Max helped, something you learned he was able to do so well from being a cop prior to the end of the world. You enjoyed working with Max, when he helped out. Sometimes he talked, sometimes he just listened. If nothing else, you were sure you could call him a friend. 

       It was common for you to stop and talk to the war boys, especially the ones you’d taken care of, to see how they were feeling. Sometimes the conversation was short, sometimes they lingered and talked to you, not used to someone _caring_  about them and taking full advantage of it. 

       The feeling of eyes on you made you glance away from the man in front of you, curious, smiling as you looked around. You saw Max watching from a few feet away, but he was amongst several others, some of the many mothers, most of whom had glanced over, too, and smiled at you. So you smiled back, and turned back to your conversation. 

        Hands on your hips made you squeak to twist around, ready to swear, before lips claimed yours in a startling kiss, stealing the breath from your throat. For a second, you were frozen, until the kiss deepened, and you let your eyes fall shut, hand coming up to cup the sharp, stubbled jaw that you had stared at so many times, teeth grazing your lip as Max finally pulled away. 

“…bout damn time he made a move.”

“Only took him gettin’ jealous.” The many mothers laughed quietly to themselves, waving the war boy to follow them and leave you alone with Max, as you two stared at each other for a few seconds, before you leaned up to kiss him again, pressing in close.


	10. A kiss as a suggestion (Max x Reader)

…as a suggestion for Max Rockatansky. (for @n3shama)

* * *

  


[Originally posted by deartomhardy](https://tmblr.co/ZhFeZq2ekzbwX)

           Everything was different. Everything had been different for a long, long time, but, it was different again. The world had fallen long ago, long enough that it felt like a dream most days that it was ever anything but this vast wasteland. But now, people were coming around again, coming together to try and fix it as much as they could, little pieces at a time. 

           The Citadel wasn’t split, like it used to be. Water was rationed, but simply so it didn’t run out. Food was spread more, any possible care for sickness and injury was shared with everyone, not just those that lived inside the mountain where Immortan Joe used to hide away. Some things were slowly brought back, to try and fix the world, a step at a time.

        But not everything. You’d yet to meet anyone who developed a crush, a word you hadn’t used in _ages_ , not since the fall of the world. But as you sat amongst the greens, taking a moment to breathe before resuming your work, you felt that feeling, the one that accompanied the word _crush_ , at the mere though of Max, who was nearby, listening to a couple of the many mothers instruct him on proper habits with different plant. 

          You had developed feelings for Max, a man of few words but strong loyalty to Furiosa and the others. It had startled you, when you realized it, but you found yourself constantly looking for him, smiling softly at the sight of him, almost regardless of what he was doing. Not that you ever intended to tell him, as you lowered your eyes from what he was doing and peered out over the dry land. 

          The sound of rustling leaves pulled your attention up again, a blush coloring your face as Max lowered himself to the ground beside you. He was quiet, grunting a _hello_  at you as you chuckled. 

“Are you helping harvest today?” you asked quietly. 

“Hm. Not today.” You nodded, offering him one of the carrots that had begun to grow. “Had an interesting talk, though.”

“Oh?” He nodded, but said nothing else, instead turning his head to see you, waving away the food. “…about what?”

“Mostly wondering when you were going to say anything to me.” When you furrowed your brow, his lips twitched, one of the rare, small smiles he showed anyone. “Are you going to kiss me, or just continue to stare at me?” 

         The surprise was clear, but he just chuckled, and turned towards you, shrugging a bit, an answer to the question you hadn’t asked. Despite how hard your heart was beating against your ribs, you nodded, hesitating a second to be sure, before you leaned in, and grazed your lips to his. 

          The kiss was returned, gentle and sweet, before Max pulled back, and shifted closer, letting you rest your head on his shoulder. 

“One of the few nice things I’ve found since the end,” he murmured, making you bite a giggle, and nuzzle a little against his shoulder. 

“I could say the same about you,” you replied quietly, biting your lip when he grunted, and peering up to see the smallest smile curled at his lips. 

#


	11. "Come Here, Let Me Fix It" (Arthur x Eames x Reader)

4.  “Come here.  Let me fix it.”

* * *

 

[Originally posted by la-belle-laide](https://tmblr.co/Z_bt9y2OZ8bbd)

         The warehouse was mostly quiet, a soft rustle of sound as Cobb worked at his desk, as Eames and Arthur reviewed the plan laid out on the table. You watched them, fiddling with your necklace, pinching the silver chain between your fingers before releasing it against your neck, only to repeat. 

“Are you listening?” Your eyes snapped up, realizing Arthur was talking to you, and blushed. “That’s a no. We’re mapping out the job, sweetheart.”

“I know…sorry, I was just…thinking.” As you stood up to join them at the table, you plucked your necklace again, stopping midstep when the chain dragged down your shirt. You tipped your head, catching it in your hand, and frowned, brow furrowed.

“What?” Arthur asked, curious, as you blinked up at him. 

“…my necklace broke.” He stood upright, seeing the sad look start crossing your face, before reaching his hand out, glancing at Eames. 

“ **Come here. Let me fix it**.” Still frowning, you move forward, holding out your hand for Arthur to take the chain from you, the three interlocked triangles sliding into his palm. 

      As he turned, and laid it on the table, Eames ran his hand along your back, wrapping it around your waist, smiling as you leaned into his side. 

“…can you fix it?” you asked hopefully, rubbing your own hand over Eames’ back. Arthur made a soft sound as he straightened out the chain, before he smiled, and nodded. 

“Yeah, I can fix it.” Leaving the necklace on the table, he turned, leaning in to kiss your cheek, before heading off to grab his tools. You smiled, bumping your head against Eames, watching Arthur return, and set to work fixing the chain. 

“Course, now you have to fix the rest of it, so we don’t know what it weighs,” Eames pointed out. 

“I know…but that’s easy enough.” You turned, smiling softly at Eames, as he leaned in to kiss your cheek, before shifting back so Arthur could clip your necklace back on. 

“There. Like new,” he chuckled, lips light on yours as he pulled back. 

“Thank you.” As he smiled, you looked down at the map, tapping your finger on it. “So fill me in.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Eames teased, as Arthur chuckled, and started going over the plan with you.


	12. A kiss to distract (Eames x Reader)

A kiss …to distract with Eames? (for anon)

* * *

  


[Originally posted by guiltypuknowme](https://tmblr.co/Zmf3Yj2ZPR_LR)

 

          The eyes of people on the sidewalk started to turn towards you both, as you gripped tighter to Eames’ wrist, and tugged him down the side street.

“Something’s happening.”

“Miller’s on to us,” you replied, shaking your head. “I haven’t heard the music yet…” Eames glanced at his watch as you sped up beside him, rosy lip between your teeth.

“We still have time on the clock, Arthur isn’t going to play it early,” he reminded you.

“The way this looks, we’re going to run out before the clock,” you mumbled, glancing over your shoulder. “Shit.”

        Eames didn’t need to look to know the sound in your voice. The people wandering around, the people you had passed without incident up until now were coming towards you, faces set in determination, so much so that he could feel the nerves starting with the way you held his arm.

“You’ll be fine, darling, we’re going to wake up in a moment, you know that.”

“Doesn’t actually make it any better,” you countered, picking up speed at his side as you reached the corner, and rushed around it.

         The building was tall, brick, with a heavy metal door two steps from the sidewalk. Eames was quick, pulling you into his side, arm around you securely, as he dragged you both through the door, shutting it and bringing the bar down to keep it closed. Heaving a sigh, you ran your hands over your hair, looking around to be sure you were alone, before yanking off your heels, and crossing to Eames, wrapping your arms around him.

“You know I won’t let anyone hurt you, for real, right, darling?” he asked quietly, one arm circling your waist, the other cupping the back of your head.

“I know, but insisting this isn’t real doesn’t help. You know that,” you answered, turning your head to kiss his cheek. “How much longer?”

“Seconds,” he replied, checking his watch again.

        As if on cue, the music started around them. Pressing a quick kiss to her temple, Eames took your hand, leading you into the next room, and closing the door. Habit had you lacing your fingers together, eyes meeting for a few seconds, as the music drifted ethereally around you. The sounds of banging, windows shattering in the other room, made you swallow hard, and step towards Eames, sighing. 

“What’s taking him so long?” you whispered.

“It’s Arthur, who knows. Are you scared?”

“I know we wake up…it doesn’t make getting caught by projections any easier,” you replied, shaking your head. Eames studied your face, before drawing you closer, bumping his nose against yours.

“Then maybe a little distraction, luv, hm?” he murmured, as he swallowed your agreement in a kiss. 

             When your eyes opened, you were blinking up at the ceiling, but you could feel your cheeks flushed, as you turned your head to see Eames wake up beside you. Despite the initial uncertainty as you both looked around, his hand found yours, squeezing it tightly.

“No mass murder, hm?”

“Shut up,” you chuckled, as Arthur shook his head at you both. 

“Both of you shut up, we’re still working.” Eames winked at you, even as Arthur shook his head again, and pointed towards Cobb. “Be ready to move when I wake him up.”

“We’re always ready, Arthur,” Eames promised, grinning confidently, as he pulled you to your feet. “Just move your ass.”


	13. A kiss to wake up & A kiss with a rush of adrenaline (Eames x Reader)

A kiss either to wake up or with a rush of adrenaline fting Eames? Thanks! (for [@wheresthewater)](http://wheresthewater.tumblr.com/)

_**A/N:** I tried to do both, haaha, so I hope you like it! <3 _

* * *

[Originally posted by eameseption](https://tmblr.co/Z3rFCc2Ro6ScZ)

            Fighting the urge to cheer as you got your fingers on the file, you quickly looked around, closing the safe and sliding behind it until you could read the doorway. 

“ _Hey_.” Eames turned, quickly ducking towards you, as you handed him the file. His eyes were always so quick, reviewing the papers and committing them to his memory. You were good, but he was better, when it came to collecting and remembering the writing on a page, and you turned away to watch the door, to wait for him to finish. 

“Here, luv.”

“Don’t flirt, Eames,” you huffed, snagging the papers from him and returning them to the safe, quietly locking it before darting towards him. 

“I will always flirt with you, darling, don’t pretend you don’t like it.” With a roll of your eyes, you fought a smile, reaching back for his hand to sneak him out of the room and back into the party. 

         You felt it, almost immediately, the eyes turning towards the both of you, as you turned your head to look towards Eames as his hand curled about your waist. 

“Don’t falter, darling,” he murmured. 

“They know,” you replied, draping your hand around his shoulder. “We need to get Cobb and get out.”

“Arthur’s got us, you know that. And the only thing that will happen is you wake up, regardless of what they do.”

“Yes, thank you, Eames, does not change the sudden rise of blood pressure, knowing that the projections might try to gut me,” you replied, following the push as he led you through a side door, away from the people approaching. 

        Dreams were complicated, learning how to work within them took time, but when you had figured it out, you enjoyed it. Even though you could be killed, it only woke you up on the other side, you enjoyed it. It sent your heart rate, and your blood pressure, and your adrenaline, through the roof, but you still functioned, and you still came back, every time. 

       Eames could see that instinctive panic starting through you, as you made it to the edge of the balcony, and he yanked you close, lips dragging against yours in a rushed kiss, one that you funneled that spike of adrenaline into as you kissed him back, startled but willing. As quick as it began, it ended, and you pulled back to look at him, lip between your teeth.

“I’ll see you in a moment.” 

       His eyes opened, slow at first, and he looked around the cabin, confused for a brief second. In a breath, he was up, pulling the IV from his arm, and glancing towards Arthur.

“DId you get it?”

“Yes we did. The projections caught onto us, I have to wake her and we have to get out before he wakes up,” Eames replied, cupping your face as you slumped in the chair beside his. “Wake up, darling…wake up,” he spoke, firm, shaking you. You didn’t wake, but he saw your eyes shaking beneath your lids. 

       The pressure and warmth of his lips on yours pulled you back, your eyes fluttering open as he pulled back, tongue catching against your lip gently. Humming, you lifted a weak hand, touching his jacket as he stood up.

“I’m up…”

“Well, as effective as that was, we’re not replacing kicks with it,” Arthur commented from a few feet away, smirking as Eames chuckled.

“Is that your way of saying you don’t want to be kissed awake, Arthur? What a pity,” he teased, as you shook your head, quickly removing your IV as you pushed yourself out of your seat, body brushing Eames. 

“Shouldn’t you two be leaving?” Arthur countered, as you nodded, catching Eames wrist. 

“We’ll meet you at the rendezvous. Come on,” he replied, sliding his hand to lace your fingers together, as he dragged you out.

“Sex is off the table until the job is finished!” Arthur called, making you blush. 

“Good thing we’re going by car!” Eames answered, grinning as you squawked and hit his arm, following him out of the room.


	14. A Kiss out of envy or jealousy (James Delaney x Reader)

_**“46. …out of envy or jealousy.”** _

* * *

 

[Originally posted by littlevulpecula](https://tmblr.co/Z7Mzfa2WaATLW)

        James Delaney was not an easy man. He was very smart, and quite devious, moreso when he had the time work things out. He was complicated, filing people into his life for the use they brought with - very rarely was anyone in his life merely for their company. 

          People always thought you were mad for your feelings towards James, your body warming at the mere mention of him, let alone when he was anywhere near you. His departure to Africa left something in you feeling cold that you couldn’t place, a feeling that intensified when he was said to have died while away. So when he returned, you decided you weren’t going to leave your feelings in the dark, determined to tell him, if for nothing else than to know where he stood on the matter. 

          Despite the stories that his affections were towards his blood, and his blood only, you were still hopeful, and utterly startled when James turned you away, denying your feelings. You tried to shake the feelings away, but when they didn’t shake off, you took yourself to the pub, desperate to smother the affections that burned into the pit of your stomach. 

           The room was filled with drunken voices, laughter, the men making passes at every woman in a skirt that was in the building. You didn’t mind the ones that paused to flirt with you, lingering long enough for you to have a drink on their coin before you managed to wave them away, the rock in your belly no better. One last one came to you, when you decided you were just going to leave, and you bent, letting him buy you a drink, as well, letting him step close and touch his fingers to your hair, his hot, stinking breath fanning across your face as he chuckled warmly, and grazed his broken lips to your skin. 

        Your eyes snapped up when the contact vanished, before James wrapped his hand around your wrist, nearly dragging you from the pub. 

“James?” you gasped, warm and stumbling but aware enough to know you had no idea what was happening. 

          He didn’t answer you, something you were used to, but once outside, he turned on his heels, letting you drop back against the side of the building as he studied you in the light of the lamp hanging beside the door. Something dark lingered in his eyes as he stared at you, lips curled down. 

“You confess your heart to me…and then come here, for every man to have a go?”

“You turned me away,” you reminded him, the words heavy on your tongue. 

           James grunted, nearly growled, before he ducked in close, roughly capturing your lips with his own as you whimpered and looped your arms around his shoulders, fingers catching in the thick fabric of his coat. The kiss was rough and biting, full of desperation and jealousy, before he pulled back, more composed than you as you panted, and tried to follow.

“Please don’t turn me away again,” you whispered, moaning softly as he firmly dragged his hand up your side to cup your jaw. 

“Keep yourself out of these places, and I won’t.”

“I promise,” you replied, whimpering as he caught you in another quick, though still biting, kiss, before grasping tightly to your wrist as he pulled you away from the pub, off into the night.


	15. BONUS: A kiss to wake up (Arthur x Reader)

…to wake up (instead of a "kick," ya know?) for Arthur from Inception. (for @n3shama)

* * *

  


[Originally posted by hesableisland](https://tmblr.co/Z8GKlk23blCfe)

           The room was silent except for the ticking of the clock. You were holding onto the headphones and the music player, waiting for it to tick over before you placed the headphones on Arthur’s head. The job was a small one - at least, _small_  in the sense that it only required him to go in, and you to wake him. 

       Your target was fast asleep on his bed a few feet away, and you knew his guards would be coming to check on him soon. After watching him for weeks, you know they worked on a certain time table, making their rounds to check on your target at seven, minutes before you and Arthur made your way in, and at ten, when you both should be long gone. 

        But a quick check of your computer, to check how things were running, showed you that the guards were starting their rounds early. 

“Oh fuck,” you hissed, turning and quickly putting the headphones on Arthur, flipping the music on. 

          You wanted to do things right, the way you always did them, but after quickly packing up as much as you could, and checking the cameras, you knew he had to wake up, and he had to wake up now. With a hard swallow, you moved, giving him a kick. 

           His body moved, but Arthur didn’t wake, and you could feel yourself starting to panic as you checked the computer. 

“Arthur…come on, Arthur, you gotta wake up,” you spoke into his ear as you pulled the headphones away. You didn’t know if he could hear you or not, but you hoped he could, you hoped it helped. 

         With one last look at the camera, you swallowed hard, grabbing his face between your palms, and pressing your lips to his, eyes squeezed shut. It took a moment, but you felt him start to twitch, his hands curling around your wrists as you pulled back, wide-eyed.

“…did you kiss me?” he asked quietly, fingers catching your jaw to keep you close.

“I did,” you admitted, blushing, “and we can talk about it later. Guards are coming.”

“ _Oh shit_ ,” he hissed, scrambling with you to grab your things, put the chair back, and get out, disappearing around the corner to the back steps as the guards came up from the other end of the hall. 


	16. You Work For Me (James x Reader)

ANONYMOUS —

34\. “You work for me. You are my slave.” for James Delaney from Taboo

**A/N:**  So I tried to make this line come  _from_  James, but I couldn’t make it fit, at least not the slave part? But, I hope this works, that this is okay. ^_^

* * *

[Originally posted by collecting-stories](https://tmblr.co/ZIiwne2Hy2dD_)

      You were always willing to do whatever was asked of you, although you knew most people didn’t believe you. You were used to all kinds of men crossing your path and paying for your services, and regardless of whether or not you were happy about what they were actually paying  _for_ , you rarely ever said no - the money was important, you couldn’t exactly justify ending the day with nothing. 

       But this man, who you had lured in with a smile and a wink, this man who had seemed oh so eager just moments ago to throw you coin for a quick roll, he made you feel  _disgusting_ , an extraordinary feat in and of itself, all things considered. 

          You didn’t care about the men that you had been with, the men who lusted after you in the dark roads in the hidden part of the city. It sounded callous, but all that mattered was the money, because if you could get enough, you could get away. A series of misfortunes had taken the footing you had, left you clawing your way out as you were. 

        This man, and so many others, were taking advantage, but this was the first to do so with so many people around. 

“You work for  _me_ ,” he growled, his stinking breath rolling across your skin as he grabbed tightly to your arm, yanking you close. You winced at his nails in your elbow, turning your head to glare at him, but he grabbed you with his other hand, slamming you against the building behind you. “You are  _my slave_.” 

        The man grunted, releasing you as he turned towards the man who had grabbed his shoulder rather sharply, and you looked up, surprised, biting your lip at the sight of James Delaney. You’d crossed his path several times, and while you were far, far from  _friends_ , you were  _friendly_  acquaintances, in that you didn’t dislike each other, and didn’t have any ill will. He was one of the nicer men you’d ever met, even if he did look like he was currently going to rip out the man’s throat. 

“She is no one’s slave, and certainly not yours. I’d suggest you move along.” His tone was far from  _suggesting_ , and the man barely cast a glance back at you before he was gone down the road, leaving you to sigh, and shake your head.

“I appreciate you saving the day, James, but you can’t scare everyone away. I do need the m-”

      You flinched, barely catching the satchel he tossed in your direction, brow furrowing at the clinking of coins inside. Confused, you peered up at him, before peeking inside, seeing far more silver than you’d seen…well,  _ever_. 

“…what is this?”

“It’s for you, to stop you from men like  _him_.” He waited a beat, as you careful sinched the bag again and tucked it into your purse, before adding, “There’s more.”

“…like?” you asked quietly, biting your lip. 

“I understand you are trying to get out.” You nodded slowly, prompting him to nod, and grunt a little as he stroked his beard, thinking. “…I have a use for you. Not like this,” he spoke, before you could object, “rather…as a nurse.”

“…not many people remember I was nurse once,” you told him softly, taking a step towards him. 

“Not many people pay attention. The decision is yours.”

“How far away will you get me?” James looked at you, before making a soft, rough sound in his throat, and turned, scanning the road. It took you a second to realize he had extended his elbow for you, and, biting your lip, you took it, arm curled around the heavy fabric of his coat. 

“As far as you’d like.”


	17. Man-Child (Eddie/Venom x Reader)

ANONYMOUS —

8\. “You’re seriously like a man-child.” with Eddie Brock

* * *

  


[Originally posted by cammys-imagines24](https://tmblr.co/Z0K8Ba2fbbzWP)

          The apartment was filthy. 

          You tried to clean it a few times a week, with a deep clean - dusting, mopping, scrubbing the tub, etc - once a week, but in the interim, you swept, did the dishes, wiped down counters. But you worked, too, and lately, you had been working later nights while your boss had you help prepping to relocate your office. 

            Somehow, you had hoped Eddie would help out, cleaning up in your stead, while you were busy. You had asked him - load the dishwasher. That was it, it was the easiest task, load, toss in soap, lock it, & turn it on. That was it. But as you dug around for your coffee mug, and tugged open the dishwasher, you scowled. 

           The dishes hadn’t been washed from the previous day. 

          Sighing, you turned, looking around the apartment. The floor was dirty, tracked in mud dried and cracking on some of the boards from the night before. The counters will covered in food crumbs and stained with coffee. Beer bottles and takeout containers littered the counter top. The convection oven tray was in the sink, covered in bits of tater tots, the empty bags abandoned on the counter next to the sink. 

        With a swear, you shook your head, crossing to the bed where Eddie was still sprawled. By the way he was breathing, you knew he was awake, and merely laying there in the quiet. 

“I didn’t know I had to specify to  _turn the dishwasher on_ ,” you grumbled, grabbing your shoes from underneath the bed. He shifted, rolling onto his back, and blinked tiredly up at you.

“…shit, I didn’t do that, did I?” You shook your head, resting your hand on the nightstand for balance, before yanking it back with a grimace, looking down at the wooden side table. “What?”

“…is that  _beer_?” you asked in disbelief, lifting your hand to carefully look at the sticky substance on your skin. 

“…maybe….” he spoke slowly, pushing himself to sit up. You groaned, slamming your foot down to slip it into the shoe, before storming to the sink. “Baby?”

“You’re  _seriously_  like a man-child, Eddie!” you snapped, flipping on the sink as you scrubbed the substance away. 

“What? Whaddaya mean?” You turned, flipping off the faucet, and motioned around you as he stood up. 

“This place is  _disgusting._ I get that you’re used to  _me_  cleaning up, but I’ve been working extra these past couple weeks. You couldn’t even step up and  _turn on the dishwasher_ , Eddie!” He shuffled towards you, frowning as he looked around. 

“it’s not that bad…” You scoffed, moving back to him, and grasping his hand, pressing it against the nightstand. “Oh! Ew, gross. That’s. Yeah. Shit.”

“Yeah. And  _every cup_ is in the dishwasher. And the coffee pot is full of yesterday’s  _sludge_. I don’t have time to wash everything for coffee, so now I have to just deal with the crap in the breakroom at work.” Eddie cleared his throat, moving towards the sink to wipe the stuff off his hand. 

“Gimme five, I can ma-”

“I don’t have five, Eddie. I have to go to  _work_ , and I don’t know what time I’m going to be back. Just like last night. And the night before. And all week. I just wanted you to do  _one thing_  to help me…” You shook your head as you pulled on your jacket, before looking at him, and grabbing your purse. “Don’t wait up.”

“…I love you,” he called, as you yanked the door open. He heard your steps stop, before you sighed. 

“…I love you too, Eddie…” 

              You sounded so resigned as you spoke, that when the door closed, Eddie looked around, grimacing a bit as he was able to focus on the state of the place. 

_She is not happy, Eddie_.

“No, Venom, she is not…c’mon…help me fix this place up, and I will take you out to find a bad guy.” 

_Deal_.

               It was a blessing when your boss let you go home earlier that night - even if you had never considered  _seven_  early when it came to getting off work, but compared to the last two weeks, it was - so you grabbed your things, bolting it to the apartment before he could change his mind. You were glad to be coming home, but you were already trying to decide which chore you were going to do first, when you got back. 

           You had to lean back out and check the number on the door as you pushed it open, to be sure you’d entered the right apartment. The floor was spotless, the counters shining, the sink empty. All the garbage that had been around that morning was gone. The dirt spots were cleaned up, the spilled beer wiped down. You looked around, shutting the door, before leaning in and checking the dishwasher, biting your lip when you saw it was empty, too. Glancing over, you saw all of Eddie’s clothes had been folded and put away, no longer draped across the couch, or in baskets around the room. 

“…E-Eddie?” you called, confused, eyes darting towards the bathroom door as it opened, and Eddie shuffled out in his pajama bottoms and a henley. He paused, looking up at you, his hand coming up to rub along the back of his head.

“Hey, baby…”

“…Eddie…” you repeated softly, looking around.

“I’ve been, um…”

_We’ve been a dick._  You laughed, startled, at the deep, rumbling voice, turning to hang up your jacket and bag. 

“What he said,” Eddie huffed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, baby, I should’ve been doin’ better this week…an’ last week. You’ve been working too hard.”

“…only temporarily.” Eddie hummed, padding towards you, and caught your hands as he pulled you in to kiss your forehead.

“Hard work is hard work, baby. So V helped me clean up, top to bottom.” You blushed, squeezing his hands before draping your arms around his shoulders.

“I see that…”

“And I took him out to feed him…but I ordered in, for us…” You blushed again, leaning your forehead against his. “I’m gonna do better for you, baby, I promise.”

“You do really well for me, Eddie…I’m just tired.” He hummed again, cupping your face, and kisses you softly on the lips. 

“Why don’t you go take a nice, hot shower…and when you get done, dinner should be here, and then I am gonna lie in that bed and hold you til you fall asleep.”

“That sounds  _perfect_ ,” you murmured, leaning in to kiss him again, already forgetting about the stress from work.


	18. They Can't Hurt You (Max x Reader)

[N3SHAMA](http://n3shama.tumblr.com/) —

2\. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” with Max Rockatansky

* * *

* * *

  


[Originally posted by dontbesillyo](https://tmblr.co/ZEt8-x2dMWn_J)

           Sometimes, the sand kicking up around the tires made it hard for Max to see while drawing attention to himself, as he made his way through the desert that had consumed so much of the land. As much as he hated being in close quarters with what civilization had become, when night fell, he took the chance, parking out of sight, and resting, close enough to observe, but far enough that it was nearly impossible to be seen.

          He’d barely put his head back against the seat when he heard the screaming, and he shot upright, eyes wide, as he looked out through the dirt-caked glass. For a moment, he wondered if he heard it in his head, if it was just the screams of his past, until he heard it again. With a sharp grunt, he grabbed his pistol and shoved the door open, climbing out into the night. 

“Stop!” shouted a rough, female voice, the order repeated, closer, a few seconds later. “Please, stop! Leave me alone!” 

            The response was jumbled, several male voices mocking and snickering, and Max scowled, moving towards the sounds of the terrified woman. He grunted as he rounded the rock, and you slammed into him, crying out in surprise as you pulled back. 

           It was heartbreaking, how terrified you looked. Even in the dark, he could see you trembling, the tears racing down your face, as you stood before him in torn rags that once were some kind of decent clothing. He looked behind you, to see a few men not too far behind, knives in their hands. It didn’t take him more than a breath to put it together, realizing what the men were doing, and without a thought, he took him, firing one shot directly over their heads. 

        All three skidded to a halt as you cried out, but Max caught you, pulling you to his side as he pointed the gun at the men. 

“Turn around. Go back where you came from.”

“Look, just hand ‘er over, ol’ man, she ain’t belong t’you.”

“She doesn’t belong to  _you_  either. Go back,” he repeated, firing another shot, this one closer to the man who had spoken. All three ducked, before setting their eyes on him again. He could see the argument on their faces, before one grumbled, and threw his hand. 

“Ah, fuck this. She ain’t worth the sand around us,” he huffed, jerking his head and leading the men away.

          You were quiet for a moment, aside from the shaking breaths and sniffles, before you looked back to see the men retreating. You let out a soft, strangled sob, your hands covering your face, as Max put his gun away, and turned to face you.

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore,” he promised, voice low, as you curled into his chest, and he hesitated, before wrapping his arms around you, patting you on the back gently.

“ _Thank you_.”


	19. Tell Me You Need Me (James x Reader)

[DEARTOMHARDY](http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com/) —

“Tell me you need me.” with Delaney please. I hope I'm not too late 😩

* * *

  


[Originally posted by cocovnla](https://tmblr.co/ZFMx6h2fAguuc)

            The Delaney family were not strangers to you. Your mother had known James’ father, helped around the house in later years. When you were old enough, as your mother deteriorated, you took her place, assisting Brace around, more on his bad days, less on his goods. With James leaving, and his father passing, Brace didn’t make you stay around as much as you used to, and despite how nice it should have felt, having free time, you didn’t know what to do with yourself. No one else wanted you, after you had been so close, so willingly, to the mess the Delaney’s had been, for so long. 

              It had taken its toll on you, a heavy weight in your chest, until you found yourself spending the free time you should have had at the house, anyways, waving off Brace’s insistence that you do something else with your life. 

              When James returned, you thought things would change, at least a little. You weren’t expecting life to perk up again, you weren’t expecting anything - after all, he was supposed to be dead, you didn’t know what to expect. Falling for him was very high on the list of  _did not expect_ , but it was something you managed to hide well enough, along with that feeling of uselessness that had been lingering for years. 

              At least, you had hidden both, until you found out he was putting things together to get out, to leave the country, to go claim the land of his mother. Brace had broken down and told you over a glass of liquor. That feeling of uselessness had popped in again, this time darker, and angrier, as you stormed out of the kitchen and up to the top of the house, where you knew James hid away at night. 

            The liquor burned in your veins as you shoved open the door to his room, feet heavy on the wood as you stepped inside. James peered up from the dying flame, unsurprised to see you, before he turned back to stoke the fire, adding broken wood to liven the flame. 

“I was wondering how long til you come.”

“You’ve a use for everyone else with this reckless mission of yours, Delaney, but you haven’t mentioned any of it to me,” you told him, scowling. 

“Right.”

“All these years, I’ve been dedicated to your family. My family has always helped yours, James, and my life is nothing without you, and you’re planning a mission away from here with fucking  _everyone_ …but me.” James sighed, tilting his head to look up at you, with a small hint of a quirk in his brow. 

“I have use for them,” he replied with a shrug, turning away once more. The weight was heavy in your stomach as you stared at him, before groaning, fighting the urge to cry and vomit simultaneously. 

“And me?”

“…I don’t have a use for you,” he replied, as though it were obvious, and you sighed, shaking your head. “What is it that you want?”

“I want to have a  _use_ , James! Everything I know is your family, and I don’t care how cursed you think you are, it’s just what’s in my blood.”

“What is it…that  _you want_ ,” he repeated, waiting for you to give him  _something_. You stared at him, silent, even as you gaped and struggled for words, before you felt yourself crumbling where you stood.

“…I want….you…to tell me you need me,” you replied, your voice gentler, now, and less angry than it had been. “Because I don’t know who I am without you.”

         It was drastic, and dramatic, and you knew that, you knew how pathetic it sounded - Brace had not been afraid to tell you that several times over the years. But it was the truth, your life entwined with the Delaneys too much for you to know what to do without them, without James. 

          The way he looked up at you, you knew he understood what you were staying, and that he could see the things you had tried to hide. 

            With a rumble in his throat, and a deep grunt, James nodded a few times, peering back into the flame. He licked his lips, clenching his jaw as he thought about it, before he reached out blindly towards you. You hesitated, but took his hand, following the tug to sit beside him on the floor. 

“…I might be able to find a use for you.” You held your breath, looking at him, as he glanced at you from the corner of his eye, before his eyes fell to the growing flames. “Regardless…there is a spot for you beside me, always.” 

              James was complicated. But there was promise in his words that made a lot of the anger and frustrate lift from your stomach as you sat beside him. 

           The way he held your hand, still, even once you were settled beside him, helped, too. 


	20. Be You. (Eddie/Venom x Reader)

 

 

ANONYMOUS —

Hello! I hope all is getting better for you! I love your writing and I saw you were opening requests. I was wondering if you could please write number 54 for Bucky Barnes and number 30 for Eddie Brock? If not I totally get it! Please keep writing though, I love your work! Enjoy your day!!

**A/N:** I’m so sorry this took so long! It’s been a long week, and it’s only Wednesday, omg. XD Okay, so I decided to do Both! This one is going to be Eddie, and I wrote Bucky as a [separate post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041609/chapters/43430828).

* * *

**Eddie Brock & 30. “Be you. No one else can.”  
**

[Originally posted by wokenerdsofcolor](https://tmblr.co/ZykdDj2cxMh_F)

              The crash from the other side of the door made Eddie freeze, hairs on the back of his neck instinctively standing up. He hesitated, hand near the handle, before frowning at the rumble in his head. 

**We are not in danger, Eddie.**

“How the hell do you know?”

**Because I can hear Y/N inside.**

               With a soft sigh, Eddie twisted the handle, opening the door to the apartment. Most everything looked to be in place, but he could see a few things toppled to the floor from the shelf rack blocking view of the bed, the couch at an angle. He shut the door behind him before he recognized the sound of the water in the bathroom, and, dumping his things on the island, he kicked off his shoes and padded towards the sound, knocking lightly.

“Sweetheart?” he asked softly.

“Please just leave me alone,” you whimpered, sniffling. Eddie pushed the door open as he shook his head, seeing the curtain closed and blocking any view of you.

“You know I can’t do that, sweetheart…I could hear you throwin’ things outside the apartment. What’s going on?” 

                   You sniffled again, eyes lifting as he tugged open the curtain to see you sitting on the floor of the shower, knees pulled up to your chest. 

“…darling….”

“Please, Eddie,” you groaned, covering your face. The slick feeling curled around your wrist, Venom’s touch firm but gentle as he moved your hand to make you look at him. “Venom….”

“We’re worried about you,” Eddie frowned, kneeling beside the tub as you shook your head. “C’mon.”

“it’s been a  _shitty, shitty_ day, and I really just…I just want a few minutes where I don’t have to think.” Eddie watched for a moment, before he nodded, and leaned over, lips soft on your forehead. 

“I’m gonna check on you in five minutes, okay?” he murmured, waiting for you to nod before he closed the curtain and left the room. 

                When you came out of the shower a few minutes later, the lights were turned down, soft music playing through the speakers along the wall. A couple of beer bottles were resting on the night stand, and the blankets and pillows were arranged so you could cuddle. It made the ache in your chest ease, just a little, and you sighed, shuffling over to lean against Eddie’s side.

“Hey, beautiful.”

“I got fired.” Eddie froze, before he turned, cupping your face to prompt you to look at him. 

“What? Why?”

**Who can we eat?**  You laughed at the determination in Venom’s voice, but shook your head, hands falling to Eddie’s chest. 

“My boss decided that I wasn’t a right fit for the job,” you sighed, turning to climb onto the bed. “I was  _too cheerful_.”

“…what?” he asked, crawling up beside you.

“Yeah. Some grumpy customer complained that I smiled too much, and since I’m still in my probation period, they fired me,” you sighed, rubbing your hands over your hair. 

“…sweetheart…”

“I just can’t catch a  _break_ , Eddie. I need a job, I gotta work, but either I’m  _too cheerful_ , or I’m too grumpy, or I’m too  _fat_ , or I’m too  _old.”_ The more you talked, the faster you talked, shaking your head, until he took your hands, and Venom curled a tendril around your waist, splaying across your back to ease your panic a little. 

“Hey, hey…you’re gonna be okay, sweetheart, okay? I’m doing okay right now, you don’t need to fight so hard for a job, I promise.”

“I need to work, Eddie!” you whimpered, sniffling. “I need to work, I have bills, I can’t make you pay everything for me! But I’m not  _good enough_ , I’m not good enough for anything, and I don’t understand why no one wants me.” Eddie shifted to your side, wrapping his arms around you to pull you into his side. 

“I want you. Venom wants you.” You sighed, nuzzling against his shoulder.

“You  _know_  what I mean, Eddie.”

“I do. And fuck  _all_  those people that didn’t think you were good enough, okay? You think everyone likes me? Because a lot of people hate me, but I got this job by being  _me_.”

**Us.**

“…us,” he corrected, as you chuckled at Venom’s reminder. “Okay? So just…Be you. No one else can.” 

              You sniffled, and tugged at his shirt, stretching out on the bed as he laid beside you, drawing you into his chest. 

“I… _we_  love you, for you. Even if the rest of the world is blind about it, you’re perfect.”

**For us.**

              The laugh was soft as you snuggled into Eddie’s chest, his arms around your shoulders as Venom curled around your waist. 

“Thank you….both of you.”


End file.
